Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drying machine.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a drying machine is an electric home appliance for drying clothes. Such a drying machine is mainly classified into a condensation type and an exhaustion type. In the condensation type drying machine, the air having dried clothes is condensed by a sensible heat exchange to remove moisture from the clothes. In the exhaustion type drying machine, the air having dried clothes is exhausted outside.
The condensation type drying machine is classified into an air cooling condensation type drying machine and a water cooling condensation type drying machine.
In the water cooling condensation type drying machine, a heat exchanger is installed in a predetermined portion of a circulation passage for circulating air and a low temperature cooling water is supplied to the heat exchanger to condense moisture contained in the circulated air and the moisture is removed accordingly.
Auxiliary cooling water has to be supplied and a drying time is relatively long in such the water cooling condensation type drying machine.
In contrast, a heat exchanger is installed on a circulation passage and air for cooling is sucked from the outside to pass the heat exchanger and the air for cooling condenses the circulated air only to remove the moisture in the air cooling condensation type drying machine.
Such the air cooling condensation type drying machine sucks the air for cooling from the outside and the sucked passes the heat exchanger. After that, such the air is exhausted into a cabinet or outside (to a room).
At this time, in case humid air having an enough humidity to be removed by the heat exchanger provided in a conventional air cooling condensation type drying machine, the drying of clothes might not be performed normally and a drying performance might be deteriorated accordingly.
Moreover, the conventional air cooling condensation type drying machine exhausts the air for cooling after passing the heat exchanger to an internal space of the cabinet or an outer space of the cabinet (the room), in a state of having an intermediate temperature (e.g., 50˜60° C.). In this instance, air with a predetermined thermal energy happens to be left over and it is inefficient in an aspect of energy saving.
In case the air after passing the heat exchanger provided in the conventional air cooling condensation type drying machine is exhausted to the internal space of the cabinet as it is in the intermediate temperature (approximately 50˜60° C.), a motor and the like could be negatively influenced and the internal space of the cabinet could not be clean. In case the air is exhausted to the external space of the cabinet (the room), the air might heighten the temperature in the room enough to give an unpleasant feeling to a user and the noise might be generated by the air exhaustion.
Accordingly, there is increasing necessity for using the thermal energy contained in the intermediate temperature air having passed the heat exchanger and for enhancing the drying performance.